This invention relates to medical systems and medical devices, and more specifically to an assembly and method for connecting two electrical devices used in an operating room or other medical environment.
Medical procedures such as surgeries have many requirements that do not exist in other applications. As powered surgical instruments are introduced into medical procedures, these requirements must be considered. For example, many medical procedures utilize electrically operated systems, such as hand held tools, that are connected by a cable assembly to a control console that includes a power supply for the tool. During operation of these systems, very low frequency electrical noise is often generated which can interfere with other electrical equipment, such as nerve monitoring equipment, etc., that also may be used in the procedures.
Attempts to combat this problem include reducing the isolating rating of the system, or using a relatively large and heavy isolation transformer power supply in the control console. However, both of these solutions are less than optimum.
Therefore, what is needed is a system of the above type that does not generate electrical noise that interferes with other equipment, yet does not involve a reduced isolation rating or a relatively large and heavy power supply.